Snowflakes and Embers
by Argonian read by Imaginary Dan
Summary: Love can be pure as snow or fiery like the embers. NH/SK oneshots.
1. Starlight

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep. No matter how many times he tossed and turned on his bed roll, or closed his eyes and tried to count sheep; sleep wouldn't come. Thus he was sitting and staring at the campfire. Suigetsu was snoring softly, muttering the names of the various swords he wished to collect, Juugo was curled up in a ball, unmoving. Karin was missing from her spot, though. Sasuke didn't know where she went, she wasn't in danger, nobody knew they were here.

He continued to stare into the flames until he heard a voice, a soft gasp that was ironically loud in the still night. Sasuke blinked, his Sharingan appearing in his eyes, and turned his head in the direction of the sound. He notice it was Karin. "Hn." He deactivated his dojutsu before rising and heading over to her.

She was lying on her back on the incline of the little grassy knoll they were camping nearby. Her red hair spread out like some wild flame, it appeared darker in the shadows of night and it vaguely reminded him of blood. He steeled himself against the memories of puddles of blood in moonlight, his parents, Itachi...

"What are you doing?" he asked, a little harsher than he intended. Karin looked at him, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked, then a coy smile graced her lips and he watched her finger trace the waistband of her booty shorts. "Have you come to _ravish_ me, Sasuke-kun?" she giggled girlishly.

"I want to know what you're doing, Karin."

Karin snorted, clearly miffed that he wasn't going to take any form of advantage of her or the fact that they were alone. She sat up and placed her forearms on the top of her knees. "I'm stargazing."

"Stargazing?" he arched a brow. "Why?"

"I like to do it." She gave a small shrug. "After my village was destroyed and before Orochimaru found me, I would watch the stars. My father once told me that the stars are our ancestors and that we become stars after we die. So, whenever I look at the stars it's like I'm still connected to all the people I lost that day," Karin said. Sasuke inclined his head towards the sky, watching the stars shimmer in the sky.

"Do you really believe that?" Sasuke asked. Karin adjusted her glasses before letting out a soft sight.

"Not really, but it... it gives me comfort to believe in it, because then it seems like my loved ones are still here. That they are still with me and watching over me," she hugged her knees, "just very far away at the moment. Oppose to being gone."

Sasuke didn't say anything, just sat down next to her. Karin looked at him, feeling the blood color her cheeks. "Karin."

Karin lowered her eyes, demurely. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't know why he noticed it then, but he did, and it was the fact that Karin's lips were a pale cherry blossom pink and that they looked rather kissable. "How do you stargaze?"

Karin blinked rapidly thrice before snorting and turning her head away. "You just lie on your back and watch the stars. Try to connect them into shapes and patterns." She lied back down and pointed to a series of stars. "That star reminds me of a snake."

Sasuke glanced up, frowned, and then lied down. "I still don't see it."

"You're hopeless."

"Hn."

"Start at the big reddish star, then work your way down in a curvy S shape pattern, you'll start to see the snake."

Sasuke tried but wasn't able to see the snake. "Reminds me of a river." He looked for more patterns in the stars. "I see the Uchiha crest and the Konoha leaf."

"You're getting it," Karin said.

"Hn." He laced his fingers over his stomach, his eyes tracing the patterns they found in the stars. Slowly, he felt sleep inch closer until he fell into it dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke up a start the following morning. He was confused when he felt a weight on his chest and something warm pressed up against him. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Karin was snuggled against him, his right arm slung loosely over her waist. Her glasses were clutched in one hand. His first instinct was to shove her off of him, he had a mission to complete: Kill Itachi. Only once that was done could he allow himself to feel something other than hatred, maybe even to learn to love another person. Yet, he couldn't disturb Karin. In fact, if he allowed himself to be truly honest, he enjoyed the weight of her against him.

Karin shifted and her scent drifted towards him. It was a mix of grass and some floral scent, jasmine, he thinks. A small smile graced his lips, the last girl that was close enough to him for him to be able to smell was Sakura. She had a coiling artificial scent as if she was trying too hard to get him to notice her. It didn't help that she hadn't bathed at all during their time in the Forest of Death, either.

The peaceful stillness was broken by Suigetsu's loud complaining coming from the campsite below. Karin seemed to jerk awake at the sound of his voice and Sasuke quickly let her go and moved a few inches over. Karin put her glasses on, glanced once at Sasuke and smiled at him.

Sasuke returned it with a fleeting one of his own. He saw how Karin's eyes sparkled and her face lit up, her smile turning into a grin. It made his heart flutter.

"Karin! Get down here and make us some breakfast!"

Karin frowned. "I'm coming asshole! You know they say patients is a virtue!"

"Heh." Sasuke smirked as the familiar banter between the two filled the air.

* * *

** I had this idea for about a day or so. Just something cute and fluffy. It honestly felt natural to me to write this. It didn't feel forced or anything. Hope you enjoy it. Plan to do a NH short story later or something. **

**R'n'R**


	2. Stay With Me

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**NH and SK children (c) Bloody Toxic Penguins**

**Dedicated to: Stitch62603**

**Challenge: Spot the quote from the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and tell me it in the review.**

**Warning: T+ for language**

* * *

Naruto stood atop the Hokage building, his back to the Hokage Mountain. He knew those stoney faces of Hokage past and present would hold no answers for him. He wished he had the Byakugan, then he could see how close his eldest son was to reaching home. He fisted his hands, knowing he should have never sent Zenji and his team alone on such a dangerous mission. He should've sent another team with Zenji. Alas, he didn't.

"Naruto?"

It was Hinata. Naruto wondered when she had dropped the -kun from his name. If he was honest with himself, a rarity these days, he would liked it if she still used it. "I'm fine, Hinata," Naruto whispered and glanced down at the people milling about below him, blissfully unaware that his son and his teammates were risking their lives trying to prevent another war. Even after Madara's failed attempt to create an utopia, even after the resealing of Ootsutsuki Kaguya-hime, there was still conflict. There was still hatred. Sasuke had once told him that hatred will persist as long as there is a lingering darkness in the human heart. Like a naif, he had asked if that darkness would ever be fully erased. Sasuke had smirked and replied that wherever there was light there was shadow, one cannot exist without the other.

"No you're not," Hinata said coming to stand beside him. She placed a hand on his arm. "You're worried about Zenji."

"I am," Naruto admitted, looking at Hinata. "They are only chuunin, I shouldn't have sent them out on such a mission by themselves. What if Zenji gets killed or Shiba? How will I ever face Sasuke again, knowing I allowed his only niece to die? How will I live with myself knowing I let my own son die?"

Hinata frowned sadly at her husband before hugging him tightly. "They knew the risks, as did we. They are shinobi like we are... and shinobi die. We must be prepared for that eventuality. Even if we have to bury our own children."

"No parent should have to bury their child," Naruto whispered.

Hinata cupped his face and pressed a tender kiss to his lips as the first drops of a summer rain began to fall. "No parent should have to tell their child to go and kill, either."

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered, looking into her pearly white eyes. She was so strong, so steadfast in her belief that there was a sunnier day coming, yet he saw it then in her eyes, for just the briefest of moments, her fear for Zenji and the first cracks in her strength. Naruto wrapped her in his arms, feeling her tears against his shirt as he looked up into the grey sky, allowing the rain to hide his tears.

* * *

_Thunk-tak thunk-tak_. That was the only sound other than his own breathing and heartbeat that filled Zenji's ears. They were still so far away from Konoha, and the rain was making it harder for him to maintain his footing on the tree branches. Shiba's limp body was heavier than he thought it would be. His body was beginning to feel the strain of him pushing it beyond it's limits, he was running low on soldier pills, having gone through his own supply and was now steadily working through Shiba's. His eyes were beginning to hurt but he dare not deactivate his Byakugan.

A low whine reached his ears and he looked at Goro. The ninja dog was keeping pace, but was tiring like he was. Goro was carrying their other teammate, Kenji. "Hang in there Goro, old boy," Zenji told the dog encouraging. The dog gave a soft woof before jumping to the next branch. Zenji hiked Shiba up higher on his back. She gave a soft moan and Zenji made a face when he felt the dried blood crack. "Stay with me, Shiba, stay with me," he whispered.

Zenji focused his Byakugan ahead, seeing Konoha suddenly in his field of vision. "Ten clicks," he muttered to himself. "I'm sorry Shino-sensei, I let you down," he muttered as he glanced quickly down at his feet before looking straight ahead. Then he noticed something behind him that made his blood run cold.

The enemy was following him. Strange enemy shinobi from across the sea. Kirigakure had requested aid from Konohagakure and his father had sent several platoons of shinobi to assist in the fighting. His older sister, Hoshi, was one of the shinobi sent. Zenji worried about her, but he knew that Uchiha Keiichi, Sasuke's only son, would never let anything happen to Hoshi. "Shit," Zenji muttered. He didn't have the strength to defeat them. His chakra reserves were great but he didn't have the stamina his father did. "Let's hope I can out run them or help comes soon," he muttered even though he knew neither was very likely.

* * *

"How far away are they, Hinata?" Naruto asked, staring into the back of his wife, before looking at the people gathered in his suddenly cramped office. Sasuke and Shikamaru stood on either side of his desk, Karin and Sakura were talking in low voices, while Neji watched everything in a corner silently.

"At least ten kilometers," Hinata said and turned to face the group.

"Ten kilometers," Shikamaru said, tugging at the goatee on his chin. "Anything else?"

"I noticed something just beyond Zenji, it seems two platoons of enemy shinobi are tailing him," Hinata said. "He's tiring." She added in an offhanded sort of way. "If the enemy reach him, they will kill the three of them."

"We can't let that happen," Sasuke said, his voice even. "Zenji and his team carry vital information. If the enemy gets a hold of that information..." Sasuke left the sentence opened ended. Everyone in the room knew what would happen if the enemy got the information Zenji and his team possessed.

"Has anyone told Itachi and Hana?" Karin asked, breaking the silence. "I mean, their daughter is out there. She could be badly injured."

"She is," Hinata said. "I couldn't tell the extend of the damage, but her chakra is weak. She's hanging on by a thread."

"Itachi must be informed," Karin said, she glanced at her husband, "Sasuke?"

"Leave Itachi to me," Sasuke replied. "If anyone of you tell him, he'll go running off after them and could possibly get them all killed."

"Itachi wouldn't do that," Sakura said. "He made ANBU captain at thirteen and—"

"And Shiba is his only child!" Sasuke snarled, his mismatched dojutsu activating, chakra agitated and Naruto's desk began to vibrate. "He had to kill his entire clan, survived near death at my hand, survived the last war... he would do anything to protect my children and his daughter!"

"Sasuke," Sakura began, biting her lip, disliking when he got like this.

"Sasuke!" Karin and Naruto growled, the former grabbing the Uchiha's arm. Sasuke took a deep breath before exhaling, his eyes turning to black.

"Hn."

"A medical unit should be dispatched." Sakura said, looking at her friends.

"Yes, a medical unit would ideally be dispatched if there weren't enemy shinobi tailing them," Shikamaru said. "We need one highly skilled medical ninja with an assault platoon. We don't have time to gather eight chuunin, but six should do. They need to be quick, with great teamwork and strong bonds."

"Who do you have in mind?" Neji asked, looking at the Nara.

"Your son," Shikamaru said, "for the medical ninja. He's just as skilled as his mother, probably even more so."

Sakura blushed at the praise, "Thank you. Kazuki is a good boy."

"Who else?" Naruto asked.

"Kazuki's team of course, Nami and Tetsuya. Nami's taijutsu is unrivaled, and she's a quick thinker and can stay cool in a stressful situation. Tetsuya is a jack-of-all-trades sort of fighter, though he specializes with range ninjutsu, ideal for giving Kazuki cover."

"Who else?" Naruto asked, he met Neji's eyes and the Hyuga gave a curt nod before leaving to gather Kazuki and his teammates.

"Shikadai, Chouchou and Inojin," Shikamaru said. "My boy may be lazy but he has a good head on his shoulders. Chouchou is a great brawler and can handle her own in a fight. Inojin can fight and send messages, using both his father's ink based ninjutsu as well as the Yamanaka clan's mind based ninjutsu."

"Clever putting them together," Karin muttered.

"Yes, they will work. Karin, inform Shikadai and his team. I want both trios ready to depart in thirty minutes." Naruto said and stood, looking at those that remain. "Sakura, ready the hospital. I want every available medical team on standby, Sasuke inform Itachi and while you're there tell Hana she might want to be on standby for veterinary medicine, Goro may be injured. Also, have Mio and her team on standby. They are quick and Mio can track them quickly."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded before leaving with Sakura.

"I've never seen Naruto that serious before," Sakura said.

"His son is in danger. He's going to do everything to make sure that he come home safely," Sasuke said, his steps quick.

"I'm sorry about... what I said," Sakura said. Sasuke stopped before turning to look at Sakura.

"It's that kind of careless thoughtlessness why it ended between us," Sasuke growled. "You don't understand the pain... what it's like to lose everything. You think me leaving you when we were brats compares? Hardly. Maybe if Kakashi, Naruto, your parents, Ino and I all died, maybe then you can comprehend the pain Itachi and I still hold in our hearts," Sasuke hissed before walking down the hall, leaving Sakura stunned for a moment or two before she headed in the same direction to ready the hospital.

* * *

"I wonder what this is about?" Inojin asked, looking up at the sky. "Rain's a bad sign." Inojin muttered, looking at Chouchou as she munched on some dango. "Would you stop eating?"

"No," she replied. "I need to be prepared."

"You're just gonna get fatter." Inojin muttered.

"Well, at least I'm prettier than you, oh and I'm not bossed around by my mom," Chouchou smirked when Inojin's cheeks tinted pink.

"Would you two just kiss and stop with the flirting?" Shikadai asked, flexing his shoulders.

"Sorry, but I don't date guys with no backbone," Chouchou said and popped the last of the dango into her mouth.

"I'm not flirting!" Inojin shrieked.

"Lay off them Shikadai, will ya?" Kazuki asked, his short brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. "We have to be serious, this is a vital rescue mission."

"I'm surprised they were able to drag you away from that poor damsel in distress that you are always healing, you charmer," Shikadai teased. "It's a drag having to do this in the rain."

"Rain's good," Nami said, "it'll hide out scent if they have trackers with them."

"Not all trackers use scent, but you are right," Shikadai agreed.

"The Hokage is coming," Tetsuya said. The six young chuunin fell silent as Naruto walked up. He looked at their young faces and was suddenly reminded of that unsuccessful rescue mission. It won't be a failure.

"Your mission is to rescue Uzumaki Zenji, Inuzuka Shiba and Yuhi Kenji," Naruto said, "there are two platoons of enemy shinobi tailing them. Nara Shikadai is captain of this unit. Keep each other alive, listen to Shikadai and bring our comrades home. Failure is not an option in this mission, understand?"

"Hai!" the six shinobi shouted, determination in each other their eyes. Naruto felt pride swell up in his chest.

_Old Man Third... I think I'm finally starting to get it. The Will of Fire the First talked about. It's the bond we have between friends and comrades. It burns brightest in the eleventh hour._ Naruto thought. "Good, scatter!" He watched them leapt into the trees on the other side of the gate.

* * *

Once outside the gate, Shikadai quickly organize them into a line. "We know that there are at least eight enemy. Depending on how badly wounded Zenji and his team is we may be at a disadvantage number wise, but considering the mission is to simply rescue Zenji and his team, we don't have to worry too much about fighting the enemy."

"So, what would you have us do?" Kazuki asked.

"You're the medical ninja and you have the Byakugan, you take the middle, you have ability to cover our front and rear, I'll take point, Chouchou will be in front of you, Inojin will be rear guard since he can cover us at a distance, Tetsuya will be in front of him to protect him if he needs to send off a message or use one of the Yamanaka jutsu. Nami will be in front of Chouchou." Shikadai said.

"A line. Good plan, we can easily maneuver when need be and defend in need arises," Kazuki said and activated his Byakugan.

"How far do we have to go?" Shikadai said.

"Naruto-sama said they were ten kilometers when he had Hinata-sama check, they seem to be nine kilometers and closing at the moment, but the enemy is gaining on them. Zenji is tired."

"We have to reach them, quickly!" Shikadai said, frowning as he thought about his father telling him of his first mission as platoon leader. "I won't have this mission be a failure."

"Hey, Shikadai! Why don't we ride on Inojin's eagles? We can reach them faster." Chouchou suggested. "If we're pressed for time, we might as well cover the most ground as fast as possible."

"Right," Shikadai said, kicking himself for not thinking about that. He could hear his father telling him that no matter how smart you are, you can't think of everything. "Inojin, eagles!"

"On it!" Inojin pulled out a brush and scroll. With a flourish he unrolled the scroll and began sketching rapidly six birds of prey When he was done he activated the jutsu, bringing the images to life. "Hope on, and I apologize about any ink stains."

"Apologize later, Inojin!" Chouchou shouted as the six of them jumped up on their eagles. The ink beasts flew off into the forest.

* * *

Mud squished beneath his shoes and his legs threatened to give beneath him but Zenji remained standing. Nine kilometers from Konoha, there was no way he'd get there without the enemy over taking him. He gently set Shiba against a tree before going to Kenji, who was resting against Goro.

"Zenji?" Kenji muttered, his maroon eyes barely opened. "How... how much longer?"

"Not much, we're just taking a little break," Zenji said, taking out a canteen and pressing it against Kenji's lips. "Little swallows. Your injuries don't look too bad."

Kenji took small sips before smirking weakly. "I didn't jump in front of a killing blow," he said. Zenji scowled at his teammate, they weren't friends per se but they got along well enough to joke about things. "Errr... Sorry," Kenji muttered, shifting against Goro. "How is she?"

"Alive..." Zenji muttered, "for now at least."

"Tend to her, I'll make it."

"Right," Zenji stood up and headed over to Shiba.

"You doing okay?" Kenji asked. Zenji stopped, he didn't have to turn his head with his Byakugan activated.

"I'm fine, I have strength enough," Zenji said, before reaching Shiba. He checked the wound. It was clotted, which was a good sign that she stopped bleeding but her pulse was still weak. Tenderly, Zenji cupped her cheek. She had reacted so quickly, he heard her scream his name and the next thing he knew she was in his arms, her hot life-blood covering his hands, arms, face and chest. He thought he saw a different pattern in her Sharingan, but he couldn't be sure, for when he met her gaze again, it was the standard three tomoe of the Sharingan.

"Nnngh..." she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering open. Her black orbs met his Byakugan eyes. "Zenji..." she breathed, eyelids fluttering close.

"Shhh," he pressed the canteen to her lips, "drink. Slowly. We're almost home." Zenji said.

"Home..." Shiba murmured, water cascading down her lips. "Zenji... were... were you serious..." she forced herself to meet his gaze but it didn't last long.

Zenji swallowed. He didn't want to think about _that_ of all things right now. Not when he could lose her. "Cause... I'd... like that..." Shiba murmured again before falling unconscious. Zenji swallowed, licked his lips and grabbed hold of her head. He pressed a kiss to her forehead tenderly.

"Stay with me, Shiba, stay with me," he breathed. He stood up and walked a few meters away. He wasted too much time with resting. There was no way he could gather Shiba and Kenji up and head off before the enemy was on top of them. "I hope they write a book about me," Zenji muttered as he popped two more soldier pills into his mouth. He could already hear Sakura berating him for eating so much, but he needed the strength. "That'll be cool. Zenji the Brave! Hehehe!" Zenji grinned before sliding into the familiar cat stance that started all juuken attacks. "Mom said the great thing about the Hyuga style is that it's design to take full advantage of the Byakugan's near 360 degree field of vision, that means, fighting multiple opponents. Still, it's gonna be hell." He said to no one in particular, he was just talking in an effort to keep himself calm. He created three shadow clones, and was surprised to see they looked as tired as he was. "Shiba," he glanced over at her limp form, "I want you to know, if you can hear my voice in some distant part of your mind, that I love you and that I'm at peace if I die, at least I gotta kiss you at least once." Zenji whispered.

The enemy was upon him. They were tired, but not as tired as he was. Zenji gritted his teeth and began moving his arms rapidly, chakra lines glowing a bright lightning blue. The clones mimicked him, creating a large force field of chakra. He had modified his mother's Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Guard. "Now, let's see if I can add a bit of lightning nature," he muttered to himself and tried to add lightning nature chakra. As he expected, the jutsu collapsed, and that was when the enemy attacked.

He ducked and dodged, the familiar rhythm of battle pounding in his blood. He didn't spend too much effort on any one enemy, instead, moving fluidly between them, striking once or twice with each of them. But they weren't jounin elite for nothing, and not every strike Zenji delivered met it's mark and he was soon fighting defensively more so then offensive leave.

An enemy punched him, sending him flying into a tree. He grunted, heard a rib or two break, before slumping to the mud. "Give it up," the enemy leader said. "You can't win. Just accept defeat."

Zenji grunted, remembering when Keiichi had told him that. He and Keiichi were two years apart, but they often sparred together. Keiichi had gotten the upper hand and beaten him soundly. He told Zenji to give up. Zenji smirked, still remembering his reply to Keiichi's taunt.

"Defeat? I don't know the meaning of defeat," Zenji said as he got to his feet. He spat blood, it mixed in with the mud. "To _defeat_ me, you must _kill_ me. For I'll never give up, no matter what, no matter how many times you beat me, I'll keep coming. I'm like a dog with a bone y'know. So make up your mind now, cause I already made up mind."

The enemy leader laughed. "Then you choose death for you and your companions then," he said. "We gain the intelligence you worked so hard to protect and knowledge of your Byakugan. Fool boy. You overestimated yourself."

"You misunderstand, I'm not going to let you kill me that easily, and I'll take down as many of you fucking assholes as possible. Now, come at me!" Zenji snarled, putting his left foot back. He waited until they leapt and they were at the apex of the leap before he spun, emitting chakra from all directions, creating a protective bubble around him. "_Rotation!_"

The enemies were thrown back violently, some breaking their necks in the fall. The leader landed cat like on a branch, glowering down at Zenji. "I see you're Hyuga blood is strong, but it won't save you." He said before charging again.

"I'm more than a one-trick pony," Zenji said and held out his right hand, and grabbing his wrist with his left. He concentrated on his chakra, imaging the jutsu. His trump card: Raiton: KiriRasen. The chirp-chirp of his chakra sounded for a few seconds before it was encased in a sphere of chakra, it hummed and vibrated in his palm. With a scream he leapt at the enemy, focusing on the largest collection of tenketsu in the human body, right around the heart.

Alas, the enemy was expecting it. He grabbed Zenji's wrist and swung him. Zenji screamed as the jutsu disappeared and he was flung against a tree. He heard more ribs break and he slumped down, gasping for breath, too tired to move. He barely had enough strength to keep his Byakugan activated. He couldn't take the leader and the other enemy that were still alive on. "Shiba," he whispered, "Mom... Dad... Hoshi-oneesan... Momoko... Shinobu..." Zenji squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip against his pain and disappointment in himself.

_"Is that all you are? Nothing but talk, Zenji? Just going to sit there in the mud at let some guy kill you? And you want to be a legendary shinobi on par with the Shodai Hokage? Don't make me laugh!" _

Zenji growled, not wanting Keiichi's damn voice berating him when he was moments from death. Yet, he knew Keiichi's taunting voice was right. He couldn't die like this. He had to become a legendary shinobi first, and write his book! "I'm not finish yet," Zenji said and pushed himself up.

"A fool in life is a fool in death," the leader said and was about to charge when something flew between him and Zenji.

The shinobi threw a punch that caused the earth to buckle and when the mud cleared, Zenji was amazed to see his cousin and friends. Kazuki was grinning, his Byakugan activated. "Sorry we're late, cos, but we're here now."

"Kazuki?" Zenji blinked, in his shock he deactivated his Byakugan and simply stared at Kazuki.

"Mom'll be happy," Kazuki said, his forehead protector was now tied around his neck, and Kazuki saw the violet rhombus mark on his forehead. "I activated it on my way over."

"Shiba... help..." Zenji muttered.

"Katsuyu-sama is tending to your teammates," Kazuki said, he turned his attention back to the leader, pleased to note that his teammates were making short work of those who remain while Shikadai and his team got the injured out to a safe place.

"You're that Haruno girl's brat," the leader said. Kazuki narrowed his eyes and pulled back his fist before delivering a massive punch that sent the man flying at least a hundred meters.

"That 'Haruno girl' is my mother," Kazuki said and easily shifted his stance into one for juuken. Zenji smirked, knowing that Kazuki's ability to switch between goken taijutsu and juuken taijutsu made him especially deadly.

"Kazuki!" Shikadai shouted. "We got Shiba and Kenji!"

"Right!" Kazuki leapt away from the enemy he was fighting, smirking as the man began to cough blood. He slung Zenji's arm over his shoulder before leaping up and landing on the ink eagle. "Nami! Tetsuya!" he shouted at his teammates, who finished off their enemies and leapt into the trees.

"Kazuki..." Zenji breathed and his cousin turned to look at him. "Kazuki... Shiba... save her... please... I..." Zenji never finished his sentence for darkness took him.

* * *

"They're coming!" Karin shouted, even though she didn't have to for everyone that mattered were at the gate. Sakura had three stretchers on standby with awaiting medical teams. She could feel Katsuyu's chakra, and she guessed that Kazuki had finally achieved the 100 Healings Seal. She smirked to herself, wondering what Tsunade would say about that.

Naruto and Hinata stood together, but they weren't holding each other. Naruto had a serious look on his face while Hinata clasped her hands and held them to her chest, she would worry for both of them. Itachi stood there numb, Hana was at the Inuzuka Veterinary Clinic, Sasuke stood beside his brother. Shikamaru and Neji came up to her. "Well?" Sakura asked.

"They aren't too far," Neji said, looking towards the forest. "The rain's letting up too."

"That's a good sign," Sakura said with a smile.

What followed was blur of images. The rescue team came, riding ink eagles, Kazuki's hands were glowing green, his Byakugan activated as he shouted for more medics. He was tending to Shiba, the most seriously wounded of the endangered trio. Sakura doesn't remember ever giving the order to her medical teams to assist her son. Sasuke was holding onto Itachi's sleeve but the elder Uchiha just seemed to be in a numb state of shock, his dark eyes fixed on his daughter, while an Inuzuka member took Goro away.

The three injured shinobi were loaded onto stretches, Kazuki at Shiba's side, refusing to leave her. "She's my patient, Mom! I won't let her die!" Kazuki shouted. Sakura never heard that tone in her son's voice, and for a moment it there was a strange disassociation with moment, almost as if Kazuki wasn't her little boy anymore but a complete stranger. Sakura watched, feeling helpless as they left, before she realized that she could the rescue team's injuries, which she did.

* * *

Zenji groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around at the ceiling of the hospital room. The steady beeps and hums of machines kept him focused on the here and now oppose to what happened on the mission. "You're okay, sweetie."

Zenji turned and looked at his mother. She seemed older and wearier than before he left. She placed a cool hand on his forehead and smoothed his brow. "You were so brave. Kenji is doing much better and he told your father everything he remembered. Your mission was a success! Kiri was able to beat back most of the enemy. Hoshi and some of the Konoha shinobi will be coming home. Gaara is sending their replacements."

"That's," Zenji took a breath, "that's good."

Hinata smiled, and Zenji suddenly got the feeling that she wasn't telling him everything. It was the same feeling he felt when he was a child and she had to break to the news to him and his siblings that their father was going to be working late, once again and wouldn't be back until after their bedtime.

"There's something else... isn't there Mom?" Zenji said.

"You need to rest Zenji. Sakura has healed you as best she can, which is most of your injuries, but your ribs need to heal on their own."

"Mom, I know I'm fine... what aren't you telling me?" He narrowed his eyes, "I know you aren't telling me something." He said pinning the statement down. Hinata sighed and was about to speak when the door opened. It was Itachi.

"Itachi, now isn't..." Hinata trailed off when she saw that the elder Uchiha wasn't listening to her. His face was expressionless as he walked deliberately up to Zenji.

"Itachi-san," Zenji breathed and pushed himself up into a sitting position, trying and failing not to wince. Itachi didn't say anything. Didn't activate his Sharingan or shake Zenji. He simply stared at the Uzumaki boy with cool dark eyes. Zenji swallowed but refused to look away from Itachi's gaze. Nobody said anything for a several long and tense moments. Itachi broke eye contact first and simply left the room, closing the door with a soft click. Zenji jerked his head in his mother's direction.

"What's wrong with Shiba, Mom?" Zenji asked. Hinata hung her head, not wanting to meet her son's gaze. She touched her lips with her finger, a habit Zenji was familiar with since childhood whenever his mother had to deliver bad news.

"Shiba is... she hasn't woken up," Hinata said, lifting her head when she heard her son's sharp intake of breath. "Kazuki and Sakura have tended to her but nothing so far. Sakura is considering going to Tsunade..."

"But Sakura surpassed Tsunade-sama! If Sakura can't wake Shiba then Tsunade won't be able to!"

"I know... but, what else are we suppose to do?" Hinata whispered. Zenji looked away, knowing his mother didn't deserve his scowl. It wasn't her fault Shiba hung by a thread. It was his. He should've been a better chuunin, shouldn't have let his emotions get the better of him and blind him to his surroundings. He activated his Byakugan and easily found Shiba's room. He could see her heart was still beating and her lungs still rise and fall, chakra and blood still moved through her system, but she wasn't awake.

"Can... Can I see her?" Zenji asked.

"Maybe later," Hinata said.

"Alright," Zenji relented and leaned against the pillows. "I'm sorry Mom..."

"Shh," Hinata smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead. "Just rest sweetie."

* * *

Zenji woke in the dead of night, and nearly yelped at the shadows, thinking they were Itachi boring holes into his soul. The man was scarier than Sasuke at times. Zenji calmed himself before getting out of bed. The floor was cool beneath his bare feet. He took the IV out of his arm and disconnected himself from the machines, not caring that they'd send annoying warning beeps to whomever was in charge.

He activated his Byakugan and found Shiba's room. "Room 355," he muttered to himself and headed to that room. It took him twenty minutes to get to the room, having to dodge the night shift staff. Thankfully, Kazuki nor Sakura nor his friend Mio were on duty that night and he was able to slip into Shiba's room unnoticed.

Shiba lay on the bed peacefully. Moonlight darken her light brown hair, paled her skin and made her red fang tattoos, indicative of the Inuzuka clan, stand out against her cheeks. He took silent steps towards her. He simply stared at her for a few long moments in the relative silence of the hospital room, before he reached out and gently traced her cheek, nose, jaw and finally her lips. She had Hana's face yet Itachi's jaw and her personality was more inline with her maternal grandmother's than either of her parents, yet she could be eerily calm and serious at times. It was what he loved about her, she was so full of life and was able to drag him back down when he got too full of himself.

"I'm sorry Shibi," he muttered, knowing she hated that pet name. "I'm sorry you ended up like this. I say I love you but I nearly get you killed." He reached blindly for a chair, found one and pulled it over before sitting down. He took his hand in both of his and squeezed it tightly. "Please, Shiba..." he breathed, squeezing tears out of his eyes. He wouldn't cry. "Please Shiba, stay with me." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, before resting his head against her side and fell asleep. He didn't even realize that Shiba and squeezed his hand.

* * *

Itachi stared mutely at Zenji's body, hunched over in a chair, head pressed up against his daughter's side and Shiba running her fingers through Zenji's blue-black hair. Shiba turned and smiled brightly at him. "Morning Daddy!" she chirped.

Itachi took a few steps into the room, closed the door and before returning the smile. "Good morning sweetheart," he replied and replaced the vase at her bedside. "Explain, please." Itachi gestured to Zenji.

"I woke up and he was like this," she giggled. "I don't have the heart to wake him."

"I see."

"He loves me, Daddy... please, don't be too harsh on him," Shiba whispered.

"You are my only little girl... but I promise to... do my best not to castrate him." Itachi replied tightly.

"Thank you," Shiba said. Itachi smiled, before pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright. I'll be back with your mother later," he said.

"Okay, I'm sure Sakura isn't going to discharge me just yet," Shiba said.

"Of course not." Itachi smiled again before leaving the room. Shiba chuckled to herself softly before leaning over and pressing her lips against Zenji's ear.

"Zenji, wake up you insufferable ass!"

"Nnnngh... Momoko... leave me alone..." Zenji moaned.

"I can go get your sister," Shiba said. Zenji groaned, before slowly opening his eyes. Their eyes met and Shiba watched as Zenji's heart leapt into his throat. Tears spilled forth and down his cheeks and soon his arms were around her shoulders and his face hidden in her neck, he repeated over and over: _thank the gods, thank the gods, thank the mother-fucking gods. _

"Zenji," Shiba whispered, her hands resting on his back. He pulled away enough to cup her cheek and press his lips against hers. She gasped softly as his tongue flicked across her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and he thrust his tongue in, coaxing a moan from her. His free hand had found her breast.

Shiba pulled away and looked at him. "Not here, Zenji."

"I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered softly, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. "I was so worried that I wouldn't get home in time."

"I'm stubborn. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Shibi..." Zenji muttered, "don't joke like that. It's too soon."

"Then don't call me, Shibi!" she tugged on his hair. "Got it."

"Heh," he grinned. "I love you."

Shiba blinked, her grip on his hair going slack, color tinting her cheeks and the tips of her ears. "Zenji..."

"Shiba," he breathed.

" I love you, too."

* * *

**Now, I'm going to curl up in my bed and go to sleep! I'm tired. **

**But I'm glad I finished this. I wasn't sure how to approach this story, but it had been nagging at me for a long, long while, even before _Naruto_ ended. And even then, I reject all that canon kids save for the InoShikaCho Gen III. I like them. :3 Thus they are included. **

**A bit of background: Naruto and Co. got to the location of Sasuke's fight with Itachi right around the same time Tobi. They fought and while they weren't able to get Sasuke, Sakura noticed that Itachi was just barely alive. They bring him back to Konoha, where he tells Tsunade the truth and she pardons him upon Naruto's request (cause Naruto TnJs everyone.)**

**War happens as normal. Though, at some point Sasuke and Itachi meet up again and swap eyes. (Yes, Sasuke has Itachi's eyes and Itachi has Sasuke's eyes, since neither were 100% blind yet.) Neji survives, Madara and Kaguya are defeated. Naruto and Sasuke have epic bro-fight. Sasuke gets his Hashi-Arm and goes off on his journey of enlightenment. Near the end he invites Taka back to Konoha. Suigetsu is the only one that declines. Juugo and Karin join Sasuke in Konoha. Naruto and Hinata are dating by this point. Sakura asks Sasuke out and he agrees (for shits and giggles). Sasuke and Sakura eventually break up and Sasuke manages to win Karin back. NH/SK marry and have babies! Yay! Neji and Sakura hook up and marry and have babies! Yay! Everyone is happy. Then years later, strange shinobi from across the sea attack Kirigakure and we have the 5th Shinobi War going on. :B **

**Kids: **

**NaruHina****: Hoshi (blond, 20), Zenji (blue-black, 18), Momoko (red, 17), Shinobi (brown, 12) all possess Byakugan. **

**SasuKarin****: Keiichi (black hair+eyes, 20), Mio (wears glasses) and Mao (red hair+black eyes, 18) all possess Sharingan, Keiichi and Mio possess Karin's sensory abilities, and Mio has her chakra chains. **

**NejiSaku****: Hio (pink, 20), Kazuki (brown, 18) all possess Byakugan. Kazuki has the 100 Healings Seal and can switch between chakra enhanced goken taijutsu and juuken style taijutsu on a drop of the hat. **

**ItaHana****: Shiba (18), brown hair, black eyes and Sharingan. She goes by Inuzuka oppose to Uchiha. She's an only child. **

**Since this is an AU, I saw no reason to stick to canon in terms of the NH kids (you wouldn't have a story if I did). I personally don't care much for Boruto and Himawari. Yeah, it's nice that they have canon kids and shit, but those kids don't even have Byakugan (when they are suppose, stupid Kishi forgot), plus I don't like their whisker markings (none of my OC NH kids have whisker markings). I honestly prefer my own OC kids to the canon. Flame me if you want about my choice, but it's my choice, my opinion and you are free to disagree with me. As for the canon kids, like I stated before the InoShikaCho Gen III are the only ones a really enjoy, thus they are included. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I'll hopefully write more about Zenji and Shiba's relationship. A bit more about Zenji. He's a perverted idiot yet at the same time a genius. He's extremely smart but rather not use his brains, thus everyone thinks he's an idiot (lol). His goal is to be a legendary shinobi (since Hokage is _so last year_) and write a book titled _The 1001 Perverted Uses of the Byakugan_. Needless to say Neji and Hiashi weren't too... supportive of the latter goal. XD **

**R'n'R **


	3. Rue

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uchiha Keiichi (c) Me**

**Save an author, leave a review**

* * *

The lab was sterile and the smell bothered Sasuke. It felt like there was no smell and that didn't sit well with him. He watched as the red haired woman put things into a medical kit. He wasn't really listening to what she was saying, but rather how her hands moved, putting each item in with great care.

He began to wonder if she always took such care with the medical kits, she put together for him or maybe it was just this one specifically. He didn't know and asking would invite unwanted questions. He pulled out the little keepsake picture he had in his pocket. His wife and daughter. He stared at them blankly for a few moments before shoving it back into his pocket. His daughter he treasured, she could rebuild the Uchiha clan. His wife… that was a different matter.

"All set," Karin said and snapped the lid of the medical kit closed. She picked it up, turned around and presented it to Sasuke. "Here." She held it out to him.

"Hn." He took it from her without a word and shoved it into his pack.

"Something wrong?" Karin asked, and used the back of her hand to push up her glasses. "Everything okay back home?"

"So Naruto tells me," Sasuke replied.

"Sakura handling—"

"How are you doing?" Sasuke asked, interrupting Karin.

"You know it's rude to interrupt someone," Karin snapped. "As to your question," she tugged her shirt down a little bit more, was it him or did she seem _fatter_ than the last time he saw her. "I'm doing fine." A little smile crossed her face.

"Good." Sasuke nodded, not sure what he was expecting from that question. He looked away. He really should get going, the longer he stayed the more he'd regret the choices he made. "I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered, "about how I treated you… back then."

"I know," Karin said and folded her arms over her chest. "You weren't yourself."

"That's a poor excuse," Sasuke grumbled, his fingers twitched, he wanted to touch her, but he thought better of it. "Orochimaru treating you alright?"

"He's treating me fine." Karin locked her eyes with Sasuke's. "Is something bothering you? You normally aren't this chatty when you come by for a medical kit."

"It's my anniversary." Sasuke looked away. "I always think about the things I did wrong on this day."

"Aa, I see," Karin said. She understood that feeling. Sometimes she wondered if she just swallowed her embarrassment and told Sasuke how she felt years ago, if things would be different. _Juugo did say I'd rue the fact I never told Sasuke, I love him._ Karin thought to herself. "You want—" she stopped when she sensed a familiar chakra, "to get going now." She finished. "If you linger any longer you'll lose the trail and have to look for it again!"

"Why are you suddenly so pushy?" Sasuke asked.

"Just get going Sasuke! You're always complaining that the Kaguya trails are so difficult to find!" Karin snipped. Sasuke huffed, but nodded.

"See ya," he said and gave her a little smile, unaware that it made her heart flutter. He walked out, passing a small boy with dark hair and eyes in the doorway. Sasuke placed a bandaged hand on the boy's head; then turned the corner and disappear. The boy looked at his mother.

Karin hugged herself, staring at her feet. A tears falling from her eyes. "Mama? Mama, what's the matter?" the boy asked, trotting up to her. "It's okay, Mama, don't cry."

"Keiichi," Karin whispered, pulling her son close.

Keiichi stared at the open door, a frowned on his face. "Who was that man?" he asked.

_You're going to have to tell him eventually, Karin._ She told herself, the voice sounded suspiciously like Suigetsu. "A regret," Karin whispered.

* * *

**First for the SasuKarin minibang on Tumblr, that's hosted by the blog FuckyeahNaruHinaSasuKarin. Sasuke is unhappy in his marriage with Sakura. He and Karin have an on-again/off-again relationship. **

**Keiichi is their love child, but he's unaware that Sasuke is his father. **

**Save an author, leave a review. **

**-Nemo **


	4. Bears and Bitemarks

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Uh... don't go," she called out to the dark eyed boy. She stood up slowly, eyeing the bear warily, unsure if it would awake and try to eat her again. The boy stopped and turn to look at her.

"I have to get back to my team," he said.

"I'm separated from mine," Karin bit her lip. "Can you help me find them?"

"No. I told my team I'd be back shortly with water," the boy replied. Karin frowned briefly as she puzzled out her next question.

"If... If we work together... I help you find water and you help me find me team... would that be fair?" she asked.

The dark eyed boy frowned for a moment before giving her the briefest of nods. "Very well." He jumped down besides her. "Uchiha Sasuke," he informed her. Karin blinked as she adjusted her glasses, realizing that they hadn't properly introduced themselves.

"K-Karin..." the red haired girl said, remembering her father's words not to reveal her clan name to anyone, just in case someone came looking for the last members of the Uzumaki clan. Sasuke nodded and didn't press her for more. "So, uh... I think I heard some water this way," she turned and trotted off in the opposite direction of the bear, Sasuke close on her heels.

"What village are you from, I can see your headband clearly."

"Kusa," Karin replied in an offhanded sort of way. She scanned the area for her teammates, but the only chakra she could feel was Sasuke's. It felt... different. Very different, like a snake that just slithered into the shade after sunbathing. She suppressed a shudder. "Look, I think that's water up ahead," she pointed to where she could hear the babble of a brook.

"Good ear," he nodded to her, jumping ahead of her in a few quick leaps. She followed him, and looked around again, hoping to find a glimmer of her teammates' chakra. Nothing. She watched Sasuke fill up the canteens with water. "Thanks for the help," he said, eyes glancing around. "Have you spotted your team?"

"N-No... I think... we got separated. That bear attacked us and went after me... I fell down," Karin looked at her feet. "Anyways, I'm sure I'll find them. I can sense chakra."

"Oh, you're a sensory ninja," Sasuke blinked. "Do you want me to stay with you until you find them?" he could hear Sakura scold Naruto for not making such an offer to a lady in distress.

Karin blushed, her cheeks matching her hair and eyes. "Oh, no that's okay. I'll manage. Oh, I think one of them is coming now. I'll just stay put," Karin said.

"If you're sure," Sasuke shrugged. "See ya," he smiled and leapt into the treetops vanishing in a few heartbeats.

* * *

It turned out that her team had been disqualified and that Masahiro was in the hospital. Karin was a bit glad that she didn't have to go through the final test, not after seeing that poor Hyuga girl come in. Karin had spent the entire night monitoring the Hyuga girl's chakra, just to make sure she'd live to see the morning.

Karin had become rather familiar with the hospital, between visiting Masahiro and checking up on the Hyuga girl, she soon knew the place like the back of her hand. Seiji didn't approve of her always going back to the hospital, but until Masahiro got better they couldn't exactly head back to Kusa. Plus Karin liked Konoha, it was much bigger than her tiny village.

She dashed behind a corner when a white haired man followed by a loud obnoxious blond walked by. She recognized the swirl pattern on the blond's jumpsuit, frowning in puzzlement because only full fledged members of the Uzumaki clan could wear the symbol, or so her father told her. Then again, she's seen it on every chuunin and jounin in Konoha. They couldn't _all_ be Uzumaki shinobi. She shook her head, made sure the duo were well gone before going around the corner.

She was surprised to find him in the hospital. He seemed so strong and invincible when he defeated the bear. Now he looked rather pathetic, in the hospital bed. "Hey," she whispered, drawing his attention from the window.

"Hello," he replied politely. "Did you find your team?"

"Oh," she blushed, "yes but erm... we were disqualified. Masahiro-kun is in the hospital. We're waiting for him to be released before we head back to Kusa."

"Aa."

"Oh, well... maybe next year."

"Maybe."

"Did... did you win your match?" she asked.

"Naturally. I'm an elite Uchiha."

"That's good. Are you still injured then?"

"I'm recovering from my injuries I sustained in the Forest of Death," Sasuke replied.

"Oh..." Karin looked around making sure nobody would sneak up on her. "I do have one other ability."

"You know it's stupid to tell an enemy shinobi your secrets."

"Kusa and Konoha aren't enemies," she snapped. "I'm just trying to help you, meathead!"

"Hey... chill..." Sasuke blinked, unsure on why the girl suddenly snapped again. "I'm just giving you advice."

"Well..." she huffed before hopping on to the bed. She unzipped her shirt a bit and exposed her shoulder, yet unmarked. "If you bite me, you'll be able to suck my chakra and heal."

"That's... gross..." Sasuke frowned.

"Do you want to stay in here longer or not?" Karin snapped.

"Fine," he looked at her, "does it hurt?"

"It... feels weird but it doesn't really hurt."

"Hn," he shrugged, grabbed her shoulder and bit down. Karin gasped, shuddering as he sucked out her chakra. She had only don't this a few times with Seiji and Masahiro. Never a complete stranger, and never one so mysterious as Uchiha Sasuke. He let go after a few moments, gasping for breath. "I feel... so full of life," he murmured.

_That's the Uzumaki chakra for you. It has extreme vitality, hence why you can suck it out of me and heal yourself. _Karin didn't say that of course, she just nodded, traced the new bite mark before pulling her shirt back into it's proper place.

"Will it go away?" Sasuke asked, suddenly as he pointed to her shoulder.

"No. Once someone bites me to use my heal bite jutsu, the bite mark stays. I remember everyone that has bit me to use my heal bite jutsu," Karin said.

"Oh," Sasuke nodded. Karin looked over to the door, spotting a tuff of pink hair.

"I have to go," Karin said, adjusting her glasses on her nose. Karin hopped off his bed and ran to the door. "See ya!" she waved over her shoulder before pushing the door open and neatly avoided colliding with the pink haired girl. Sasuke stared back after the girl.

* * *

It had been three fateful years since their first encounter during the Chuunin Exams. And those three years had changed them. Karin was no more the shy girl she once was. The lost of her entire village made sure of that and Sasuke... well he had shed his skin and became a serpent with it's glittering black coils wrapped around his heart.

Yet he still somehow managed to save her from another raging bear. "Idiot," he hissed.

"Wh-What?! I had everything perfectly under control, Sasuke! You didn't need to butt in!" Karin snapped, pushing up her glassed.

"Hn," was his only answer as he turned to face her. Sleek and muscular like a jungle cat stalking it's prey, he walked towards her. Karin felt her back hit the tree. "What were you going to do?"

"I was going to throw some perfume into it's face and then..." she gulped when he placed a hand on her shoulder, the very same shoulder he bit what seemed like a life time ago. "Run," she breathed.

"Hn." The Uchiha smirked before leaning forward and kissing the bite mark.

* * *

**I was looking through SasuKarin stuff on DA and I felt inspired. I do so love them as children. ^^**

**I imagine that Karin knows she's an Uzumaki. Her father or mother (in the story it's her father) is a member from the Uzumaki clan and fled the destruction of the Uzumaki village of Whirlpool, settling in Grass Country and becoming a member of Kusagakure. He probably told Karin all sorts of stories about the powerful Uzumaki clan and also to never tell anyone her true identity in fear of whomever came and destroyed Whirlpool would come and kill them. Hence Karin only gave Sasuke her first name, and since Karin didn't know that Uzumaki Mito was the wife of Senju Hashirama or that Konoha and Whirlpool were once close allies, she's a bit confused why Konoha has the Uzumaki crest on their chuunin jackets. **

**R'n'R **

**SanguinaryToxicity**


	5. Two Cherry Blossoms

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_"That's the kanji for _cherry blossom_!" Mio pointed out as she wrote her name. Sasuke looked at his daughter and nodded. "Rio-chan has it in her name too!" Mio declared. Her twin sister glared at her before going back to her homework. _

_"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "You're name means _beautiful cherry blossom _and your sister's name means _village cherry blossom_." _

_"Why did you name us that?" Mio asked, brushing her red hair out of her eyes. She and her sister were the only ones to have inherited their mother's red hair. _

_"Because you were born when the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Now, do you have any questions about your homework?" Sasuke asked, looking at his daughter's homework. _

_"It's pretty easy," Mio mumbled. She liked learning. She was good at memorizing things. _

_"I need help!" Rio interjected, leaning over her sister to show Sasuke the question on her homework.  
"Hn," Sasuke took it and looked it over. Mio watched this silently. Rio may not have been book-smart but she was extremely talent. Mio was the opposite and she feared that was reflected in how their father treated them, despite him reassuring her that both she and Rio were his precious cherry blossoms. _

* * *

"When the cherry blossoms were in bloom," Mio muttered, looking at the front gate of Konohagakure. It was the first time she ever been to this village. Kusagakure was rather small and not a lot of things happened there. Her mother told her the village was once destroyed but had been rebuilt shortly after the Fourth Ninja War, Madara's War, as her mother called it. She remembered when she asked who was Madara and her father told her never to utter that name again. She never brought up the question again.

Mio pushed her glasses up on her nose. Another thing she got from her mother: poor eyesight. But that was made up with her sensory ability which she and her elder brother, Keiichi, both possessed. Rio didn't have poor eyesight or sensory skills. She had the Sharingan, like her brothers did. Mio had the Sharingan too, but hers was only at two tomoe. Not that it really bothered her, she was a sensory type that specialized in medical ninjutsu. She was a valuable assist to her team.

"Yo, Mio! You okay?" the boy to her left asked. The sixteen-year-old gave a start.

"Erm, yes," she replied, looking at Yuuta. "I'm fine. Just lost in thought," she tucked some of her red hair out of her face. Her hair, which was her favorite feature, was long and she kept it tied back in a high ponytail that was braided.

"Thinking about what?" Yuuta asked, trying to keep the blush from coloring his cheeks.

"Uh..." Mio looked around, rubbing her cheek as if she had been slapped, her black eyes fell on the cherry blossoms, "cherry blossoms." She finally replied, with a quick sheepish smile.

"Oh," Yuuta's shoulders slumped. "Oi, Masahiro, don't give me that look!"

"What look?" Masahiro smirked, as he adjusted his Kusa forehead protector. Yuuta just gave the boy a sullen look before it vanished from his face.

"Well, let's continue! We are after all three of the finest chuunin in Kusagakure!" Yuuta marched through the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Mio looked at Masahiro and the two of them shrugged before following their teammate.

Mio was rather taken aback by the sheer size of Konoha. It made her village feel small and inadequate. The marketplace alone could've fit her village inside it and then some. It was also loud and choked with people. The mass of humanity was pressing in around and Mio felt a wave of panic rise up in her throat. She never did well in crowds. She didn't like the fact that there were so many people pressing in around her, she felt suffocated in crowds. "Mio," Yuuta placed a hand on her shoulder, steadying her. "Gonna be okay?" he asked, blue eyes bright as they peered at her.

"Yeah," Mio nodded, swallowing. She frowned as she tasted bile on the back of her tongue.

"Do you know where the Hokage Tower is?" Masahiro asked Yuuta, since the blue-eyed black-haired shinobi declared himself self-appointed leader. Regardless, Mio knew she and Masahiro would both vote for Yuuta.

"Uuh, no clue," Yuuta folded his hands behind his head and began rocking on the balls of his feet. "I was hoping Mio-chan can find it," he said. Masahiro rolled his eyes and muttered something that vaguely sounded like _typical_ but Mio chose not to comment. "Well, Mio-chan?"

"I can find it," Mio nodded, as she pushed her glasses up on her nose with a gloved hand. She made the sign of the Ram and closed her eyes, opening her senses. She knew the Hokage was a jinchuuriki, so she sought out his bijuu's chakra. It only took a moment before she located it. "Found it," she smiled.

"Awesome!" Yuuta whooped, "That was faster than before!"

"Good job, Mio," Masahiro gave her a small nod. "Lead the way," he gestured towards the large crowd. Mio balked and had to fight to keep her breakfast in her belly.

"Th-Through the crowd?" Mio felt her skin grow cold. "C-Can't we just jump on the roofs, it'll be faster."

"Yes, but they may send ANBU at us," Yuuta pointed out. Mio grimaced, swaying a bit as a wave of nausea hit her. "You going to be okay Mio?" Yuuta asked.

"I'll be fine," Mio nodded. She could hear Rio laughing at her right now. Her twin never had a problem with crowds.

"You look pale," Masahiro was staring at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," Mio insisted, her cheeks felt flushed yet she felt clammy. "Let's just go. We don't want to keep the Hokage waiting," Mio forced a smile. Her lips were bloodless.

"If you insist," Yuuta shrugged. Mio nodded and headed off into the crowd, but she only took a few steps before her legs gave out.

"MIO!" Yuuta and Masahiro were at her side in a moment but a woman with pink hair was holding their teammate. The two boys walked up to Mio and the strange woman.

"She your teammate?" the woman's jade green eyes pierced them sharply.

"Yeah," Yuuta felt his throat go dry.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Masahiro looked at Mio, who groaned, black eyes fluttering open. Yuuta stooped and picked up Mio's glasses.

"She's going to be fine, let's get her to the hospital. Get her some water and food," the woman said. The two Kusa ninja nodded and followed the woman that supported Mio. They watched their teammate take unsteady steps as she was lead away.

Mio sipped the cold ice water slowly. She looked around the stark white walls of the hospital. It smelled clean. Sterile was a better description of the smell actually. Mio smoothed her skort and adjusted her three-quarter sleeved shirt. She felt off. Not weak per se but off her game. Yuuta and Masahiro were staring at her. Like two overly large owls. "What?" she made a face.

"Are you okay?" Yuuta asked after a moment's pause.

"I told you, I'm fine," Mio sipped her water, sucking in an ice cube and playing with it in her mouth.

"You said that before going into the crowd and then you collapsed." Masahiro pointed out with a frown on his lips.

"I guess the heat got to me, but I'm okay."

The pink-haired woman came in a few seconds after she said that and gave a frown at Mio. "What's your name?" she asked. The woman was holding a clipboard and a pen. She had a very authoritative air about her. Mio could sense that this woman meant business.

"Uchiha Mio," the redhead girl said. The pink-haired woman faltered.

"Pardon?" the woman blinked her startling green eyes. Mio thought they reminded her of the fresh spring grass of her village.

"Uchiha Mio," Mio repeated.

"Who's your father?" the woman asked, taking a few hesitant steps towards Mio.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Why?" Mio arched a brow. "My mother is Karin, is wife."

"Karin..." the woman's green eyes widen. "Did she have red hair and wore glasses?"

"Yes... why?" Mio was getting wary of this woman.

"I remember her," the woman said. "Your father nearly killed her."

"I know," Mio said, she sat up straight and stared at the woman. "I know all about my father's past and his association with Uchiha Madara, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

The woman flinched upon hearing those names. The woman nodded.

"Are you saying I should love my father less because of it?" Mio wondered why she was getting so defensive.

"No," the woman smiled. It was warm and inviting, "I was just surprised that's all. Surprised that he reconciled with your mother."

"Love is a powerful thing."

"Yes... very powerful." The woman seemed distracted. "I'm Hyuga Sakura."

"You don't have the Byakugan eyes like a Hyuga," Yuuta pointed out. His voice sounded extremely loud, like nails on a chalkboard. Mio shot him a glare. Sakura chuckled softly.

"My husband's Hyuga. I'm Hyuga via marriage," Sakura said. She wrote down Mio's name. "You have a lovely name."

"My father named me and my twin sister."

"Oh, you have a sister."

"Yes," Mio nodded, "Uchiha Rio is my sister."

Again the woman faltered.

"Is there something wrong?" Mio asked.

"Interesting that your father would name his daughters after cherry blossoms."

"We were born in March, when the cherry blossoms were in bloom," Mio pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Aa." A sad smile lingered on Sakura's lips. "Well, you seem physically fine. I think you just had an anxiety attack."

"I don't like large crowds."

"That probably did it. You probably just worked yourself up."

"Probably. I normally have better control over it. There aren't that many crowds in Kusagakure."

"What brings you to Konoha?" Sakura asked. Mio frowned.

"We are here to see your Hokage." Masahiro replied and Mio gave him a relieved smile.

"Oh? For what?"

"We have matters to discuss with the Hokage." Mio didn't like how Sakura was prying. The pink-haired woman smiled and nodded.

"I'll go get him. He's a friend of mine," Sakura offered a smile. Mio blinked cat-like at the medical kunoichi. "I'll be right back then," Sakura licked her lips before leaving. Mio felt Yuuta and Masahiro's gazes on her.

"Could there be another reason why Sasuke-sama named you and Rio the way he did?" Yuuta asked Mio. The sensory ninja flopped back onto the bed.

"Maybe." Mio stared at the ceiling. She felt the need to activate her Sharingan. With a thought her kekkei genkai appeared in her eyes, she began tracing patterns in the ceiling. She wondered if she could place herself in a genjutsu by looking in the mirror. She felt weird for some reason.

* * *

Sakura tapped on the door to Naruto's office. "Kuff eem!" came a voice. Sakura pushed the door open to see Naruto slurping down some instant ramen.

"Cheating on Hinata's cooking again, I see," a light smirk played on Sakura's lips. Naruto's sky blue eyes grew wide as he hastily swallowed.

"Don't tell her!" Naruto gasped.

"I won't," Sakura shook her head, pink tresses dancing.

"Phew," Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what brings you to my office?" Naruto grabbed a piece of paper and pretended to be working. "Man, I never thought the Hokage had so much paperwork," he grumbled.

"Not what you dreamed it would be?"

Naruto looked up and grinned at Sakura, the years washing away from his face, making him younger. Making him appear once more then Naruto of her youth, the Naruto of the old Team Seven. "It's everything I dreamed it would be! Paperwork and all!" he laughed joviality. Sakura laughed along with him, the horrible events between Sasuke leaving and end of Madara's War vanishing like mist in the morning sun.

"Well, I'm glad," Sakura's warm smile still lingered on her lips. "Anyways, there are three Kusa shinobi here that want to speak with you."

"Kusa?" Naruto furrowed his brow. "Oh, yeah! They are going to be working with Hoshi's team."

"Oh." Sakura blinked. "Sasuke's daughter is one of them."

"Sasuke's... daughter?" Naruto stared at Sakura like a fish out of water. "When did he get married! Better yet, who would marry him!"

"Karin."

"Karin... you mean that four-eyed chick that was dying?"

"Yes, her." Sakura felt a bitter smile twist itself on her lips. "She loved him. He must've loved her too. Enough to reconcile with her and have a family with her."

"Jeez, I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto gifted Sakura with a beaten puppy look.

"It's okay Naruto," she smiled. "I'm happy with Neji."

Naruto knew better, it was the smile she had worn when Sasuke had left the village. That pained smile she hid behind to make Naruto worry less about her. "If you say so."

Sakura nodded and looked out the window. "Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke turned his head in the direction of his name. "Karin," a smile touched his lips when she saw his wife.

"What are you doing out here?" Karin asked.

"Watching the cherry blossoms," was his reply. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He nuzzled her neck, drinking in her scent.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Karin asked.

"It's you I love." Sasuke looked up and grabbed Karin's chin and held her gave. "You that haunted my dreams, you that stole my heart, you that I wed and you that bore my children." He pecked her lips lightly. "She's just a friend from my past. I'm also indebted to her," he traced the area around Karin's heart. "I would've lost you if it wasn't for her."

"Sasuke," Karin smiled softly at him.

"No, I wasn't thinking about her. I was thinking about our cherry blossoms," Sasuke smiled.

"Oh."

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, our cherry blossoms."

* * *

**I know you guys are gonna yell at me for the**** SasuSaku tones in this, but they did have a past and chemistry together. There was still SasuKarin in this. Sasuke did choose Karin in the end. **

**I honestly like Mio. She's... awkward. Irunno, human is more like it. She is modeled a bit off of Sakura. Rio is, I guess you can say modeled off of Ino. Keiichi is Mio's elder brother and he's a sensory nin like Karin and Mio. All five of Sasuke's children possess Sharingan. Only Mio and Rio have red hair and Mio is the only one with bad vision. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story. **

**Mio means Beautiful Cherry Blossom**

**Rio means Village Cherry Blossom **

**Sasuke named his daughters because of the cherry blossoms present at their birth and to honor Sakura. **

**Hinata has fail cooking. **

**R'n'R**

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	6. Friendly Intervention

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata called softly, fidgeting as the blond knuckle-headed shinobi looked over his should to fix his bright azure eyes on her. Hinata felt her cheeks heat up and averted her pale eyes. "I...I...I..." she gulped, today she had told herself she was going to tell Naruto every, all that was in her heart, confess her undying love to him. Though she hated the sudden fact that she couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Ne?" Naruto looked over at her, a flummoxed expression on his face. Hinata rarely confronted him directly. "What's up Hinata-chan?"

_He...he...he called me _Hinata-chan_? He called me Hinata-chan! Oh...kami...he called me Hinata-chan? _Hinata began to get light-headed as the thought ran continuously through her mind. "A-Ano..." her blushed deepened, "a-ano...ano...ano..." she looked away, unable to meet the Uzumaki's eyes. "Ano..." she glanced up quickly at him before looking away, all her courage from this morning gone, she just couldn't do it, not in the middle of Konoha. "I'm sorry to have bothered you Uzumaki-san! Bye!" Hinata screeched before pulling her arms close to her chest and running off in the opposite direction.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"Dobe!" Sasuke called, a few away, "You coming?"

Naruto looked over to see his friend, standing with Neji and Sai. Naruto grinned, "Of course I'm coming, teme!" Naruto sprinted after them and the four young shinobi headed towards the training field.

* * *

"What that just...Hinata?" Sakura asked, looking up from her ice cream at the pale purple blur that streaked pass the ice cream parlor.

"Yup," Karin nodded sagely pushing her glasses higher up on her nose.

"Wonder why she's so upset," Ino muttered, getting up to see if she could see Hinata out of the window.

"Yeah, its not like her to get that upset over something," Sakura agreed, "I'll go see if I can't talk to her," the pinkette got up from the table and headed outside to see if she could find Hinata.

"So," Ino turned to the redhead, a mischievous grin on her face, "when's the wedding?"

Karin's eyes bugged out and she nearly swallowed her spoon. Sputtering the red eyed beauty looked at the blond, "P-Pardon?"

"You know, the wedding," Ino glanced at the simple yet elegant engagement ring on Karin's finger, "you did land yourself Konoha's most eligible bachelor. Everyone and their mother is dying to know when you're gonna tie the knot with him."

"Well, uh...Sasuke and I haven't really erm...set a date yet," Karin muttered blushing a little.

"Uh-huh," Ino nodded, a knowing smirk spreading itself across her glossy lips. "Right, you stick to your story Karin."

"What!" Karin glowered at the Yamanaka, "its true! We haven't set a date! Sasuke wants a long engagement. I'm fine with that. As long as he's happy."

"Sure, sure," Ino waved her hand, "keep telling yourself that."

"Hrr," Karin looked away, "you're worse than Suigetsu when it comes to being nosy."

"Haven't you learned anything from your time being here?" Ino chortled, "I'm the gossip queen of Konohagakure!"

"Its true," Sakura sighed, dragging a sputtering Hinata by the wrist. "If there is something going on, and Ino-pig doesn't know about it, you can bet your damnedest that Ino-pig will find out," Sakura grimaced, "one way or another."

"You know Forehead, I didn't know that Neji couldn't handle his liquor that well, it was more of an accident than anything," Ino blinked innocently.

Sakura twitched before hissing: "You gave my boyfriend a blowjob to find out if we were actually dating!"

Ino grinned, a cute tint of pink coloring her cheeks, "Yeah? So? Did Neji dump you for me? No. He was drunk. It was funny too. He was like: 'I'll tell you if Sakura and I dating if you—"

Sakura slapped her hand over Ino's mouth, "I _do not_ need to hear what my drunk boyfriend said to my best friend!"

Ino frowned and pulled Sakura's hand away. "I can't believe you haven't forgiven me, Forehead."

"I can," Karin snorted. "You gave her boyfriend a—"

"Enough about what Ino did! We have major problems on our hands!" Sakura snarled, ready to smash the table in two if they didn't shut up about Ino giving Neji a blowjob," Sakura looked over at Hinata, who was giving Karin's hair a run for its money, in the terms of color. "Now, Hinata, tell us what happened?"

"Ano...ano..." Hinata looked away, "N-Naruto..." she blushed before shaking her head. "Kyaa!"

"Hinata, you need to tell us what happened," Ino sighed.

"You couldn't do it, could you?" Karin asked, a knowing smirk on her face. Hinata nodded.

"Do what?" Ino asked confused.

"I...ano...w-wanted to tell N-Naruto...h-how...ano...I...ano...ano...f-feel a-about...h-him," Hinata muttered softly.

"How didja know that?" Ino looked at Karin.

"Her chakra," and the sensory kunoichi left it at that, which caused Ino to frown in annoyance.

"So, here's the plan," Sakura sat down, dragging Hinata in the empty seat. "One of us, transforms into Hinata, tells Naruto, and bang!" Sakura punched her fist, "They are dating."

Ino and Karin blinked.

Hinata started to weep in despair.

"Uhm...Sakura," Karin muttered, "which one of us will use henge to change into Hinata?"

"More importantly, what will we do with the real Hinata? And how do we find Naruto?"

"Oh, that's easy! Karin can track Naruto via his chakra, she's just as good as finding it as she is finding Sasuke's. Second, I'll ask Tenten to help 'capture' Naruto, seriously that girl is a one-woman army all on her own, I'm amazed Lee can keep up with her...wait I take that back, I'm amazed that she can keep up with Lee. The one who is not using henge, will watch Hinata!" Sakura grinned. "See, its fool proof!"

Karin slummed in her chair, as she folded her arms on the table to rest her head on them, her black glasses pushing up on her head, a groan of despair escaped her throat. Ino rubbed her forehead, shaking her head lightly. Hinata was still crying softly.

"What?" Sakura blinked, then Ino suddenly shot up. "Yes, Ino?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"I have a better idea, one that won't fail."

"How? Naruto is dense enough not to notice we're using henge on him."

"Yeah, true, but we can't take that chance," Ino grinned dangerously.

"What are you suggesting, Ino-pig?" Karin asked. Ino frowned, hating that the nickname caught on so quickly.

"I was thinking we use Shintenshin no jutsu."

"Huh?" Karin blinked.

"Why the Mind-Transfer Technique?"

"Cause, we can use the real Hinata," Ino glanced over at the weeping Hyuga heiress. "Its fool proof."

* * *

"Bye," Naruto waved at Sai and Neji, the four boys were sweaty and tired, but they could all agree that the friendly spar was refreshing, Sasuke was secretly glad that Neji and Sai were there to intervene when he and Naruto got a little too serious about their spar. "Wanna go grab some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke slipped his shirt back on, grimacing as the clothe stuck to his sweaty body.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gonna end up paying for your bill," Sasuke fixed Naruto with a pointed glare, "and I am not paying for your ramen bill."

"You're no fun teme," Naruto muttered.

"What you really need is a girlfriend, dobe, then she can make you ramen until you get sick of that stuff."

"Sasuke, you should know that I'll never ever get sick of ramen," Naruto gave him a gleeful vulpine grin.

"Then I hope you have children that hate ramen," Sasuke's lips twitched up in a nearly invisible smirk. Naruto glared at him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted, waving at them. Sasuke turned his head and Naruto caught a glimpse of the wide grin that spread across the Uchiha's face.

"Karin!" he wrapped his arms around his fiancée, nuzzling her hair as he drank in her scent, before giving her a quick kiss. "What bring you here?"

"I was looking for Naruto actually, but then I saw that he was with you, I couldn't just not say hello to my husband-to-be," Karin replied. _His chakra is so warm right now, just like his smile. _

"What do you want with Naruto?" Sasuke dipped his head, nuzzling Karin's neck. "I thought you wanted to see me?"

Karin giggled, "I do. But this is a request from Sakura."

"What does Haruno want?" Sasuke growled. Naruto knew the history between Karin and Sakura, how the two kunoichi hated him, and how he attempted to win back both of their affection, yet Sakura was continued to refuse Sasuke, never acknowledging the changes he made, yet despite Sasuke nearly sacrificing her life to kill Danzo; Karin saw or more like, felt the changes in him and the two grew closer, and it was only then, when Sasuke had moved on, that he was in love with Karin, did the pink haired kunoichi attempt to mend her treatment of the Uchiha, but Sasuke would have none of it and Sakura felt her heart break anew. Which was how she and Neji, who had recently gotten dumped by Tenten, ended up dating. Needless to say, Sasuke never really forgave Sakura for her...mistreatment.

"To talk to Naruto," Karin cupped his cheek, "that's all," Karin pressed her lips against his.

"Hn," Sasuke frowned in annoyance, glanced at Naruto before smirking, "heh," he bit the nose bridge of Karin's glasses and tugged them off.

"S-Sasuke!" Karin reached for her glasses, but the Uchiha held them over his head. "Sasuke! Give me back my glasses!"

"Heh, gimme a kiss."

"This is no time for games! Gimme back my glasses!"

"Gimme a kiss first."

"Sasuke!"

"Yes, koishii?"

"Glasses. Now."

"Kissey-kissey."

Karin sighed, before pecking Sasuke on the lips, but the Uchiha had other ideas and he pulled Karin close, deepening the kiss, while one hand slipped beneath Karin's shirt to fondle a breast and he placed her glasses on the top of her head. Karin squeaked when Sasuke squeezed her breast, a roguish look in his obsidian orbs. "Sasuke!" Karin's cheeks were tinted pink. "Bad boy! Hands to yourself," she halfheartedly slapped his hands away. Sasuke chuckled.

"I'll finish up tonight," he grinned and tapped her glasses down, watching her shocked expression as her glasses fell upon her cute nose. "Later," he kissed her cheek and walked off, leaving the tracker alone with the jinchuuriki.

"So..." Karin rubbed her arm nervously, as she glanced back at Sasuke. "Sakura wants to speak with you."

"I see," Naruto nodded, "where is she?"

"Hold on," Karin closed her eyes, casting out her senses, "that way, near the hospital."

"Okay, thanks!" Naruto grinned before running off. Karin watched the blond shinobi vanish before a devious smirk spread across her lips at the site of Icha Icha Paradise the Store, the red-haired kunoichi headed towards the store.

* * *

Naruto looked around, yet he was unable to find Sakura. "Ne? Where is Sakura-chan?" he muttered, looking around for her, but so far he was unsuccessful in locating the kunoichi. "Where..." he turned and noticed Hinata, "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto," Hinata walked into the Uzumaki, "I...I...I have to tell you something," she muttered looking away.

"Oh?" Naruto blinked. "What is it?"  
"Naruto," Hinata fixed her silver eyes upon him, "for a long time now, I...I love you," she said before throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him. One hand snaked into his yellow locks, fisting his thick hair, while the other hand slipped two fingers into the back of his pants. Slowly Hinata, pulled away, a deep blush on her face, yet her fingers teased his nape.

"Hinata?" Naruto felt his cheeks turn red.

"Naruto, I love you, more than anything in the world," Hinata pressed Naruto up against the wall. "I'm so damn horny," the Hyuga heiress nuzzled his neck, kissing and sucking on his soft skin.

"Hi-Hinata!" Naruto yelped, surprised at the forwardness of the Hyuga woman, only to groan when Hinata began to sinfully grind her hips against his.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she flicked her pearly eyes up at him, her expression of naïve innocence, her hands undoing the zipper on his jacket. Hinata slipped one hand up his shift to tease a nipple, while her other hand slipped down his pants to tease his hardening cock. Her lips founded his collarbone and she nipped it lightly.

Naruto groaned loudly, bucking into her hand as he rested his forehead against Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata..." he grunted.

"You're right," the Hyuga heiress suddenly pulled away from him. Naruto whimpered at the sudden lack of her body. "Let's go back to your place."

"My...my place?" Naruto stammered.

"Of course," Hinata giggled, "you don't want my cousin or father killing you for making love to the Hyuga heiress now do you?"

"N-No..." Naruto looked away. "Okay, this way," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, leading her off to his apartment.

* * *

"What are you three...erm..." Sasuke blinked at the sight of his girlfriend and her two friends hiding in his bedroom, "doing in here?" he finally asked.

"Hooking up Naruto and Hinata," Sakura replied, shooting an icy glare at the Uchiha, which eas easily returned.

"Then why is Ino passed out?"

"She's not, she's using the Shintenshin," Sakura replied, "Karin where are they?"

"At Naruto's place," the tracker replied.

"Good."

"Why are they are at Naruto..." Sasuke looked at Ino, "oh."

"Great isn't it?"

"Hinata might just have a heart-attack in Ino breaks the connection right in the middle of...erm...you know," Sasuke looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. Karina and Sakura giggled at the cute sight of normally stoic Uchiha.

"Oh, we're gonna undo the connection when they are finished," Sakura nodded.

"How will you know that? I doubt Karin can sense that via chakra."

"Actually, when a person orgasm, their chakra gets red hot, then begins to cool," Karin added.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked, ignoring Sasuke's groan.

"Oh, I sometimes... pleasure Sasuke based on the changes in his chakra," Karin replied. "It takes a bit of creative guesswork, but I've always been able to tell more about the person via their chakra. Makes for really great sex."

"I bet."

"Karin! Stop telling Haruno about our love life!" Sasuke snapped. Karin glowered at him. "Um...please. Also, I think you should wake Ino up," Sasuke added.

"We can't, you know how Hinata will react!" Sakura pointed out.

"Just...leave...me out of this," Sasuke finally sighed, giving up.

"Oh, we plan to," Sakura shot back bitterly.

"Hn," Sasuke flicked his eyes to Karin, and his gaze softened.

"If you let us finish, you'll get a nice little surprise tonight," Karin added.

"Hn," he looked away, before walking off. Karin smirked before going back to sensing Naruto and Hinata's chakra.

* * *

Naruto sighed, happy and boneless as he snuggled into Hinata's side. Hinata lazily drew circles on his chest, and in the after-sex glow she looked amazing. "Hina," he stole a quick kiss before hiding his face in her neck. He ignored the sudden fact that she went limp in his arms only to stiffen, because he didn't really care at the moment, he was just happy to be in her arms.

Hinata gulped as she looked around the room and she could tell by the slick wetness between her legs and the way her body was pressed against Naruto's what had happened. On top of that, she had a weird sense of knowing exactly what happened, but almost as if she was out of her body and watching it. She blushed and groaned.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked up at her, his eyes drowsy. "Hinata what's wrong?"

"I...I...I...I..." she looked at Naruto then at her naked form and then at Naruto again. "Did we?" she muttered shyly.

"Just got done with sex?" Naruto smirked, "You bet, and let me telling you it was amazing, love." Naruto kissed her hungrily. "I wouldn't mind going another round," he gave a vulpine grin as he lightly squeezed one of Hinata's ample breasts.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata felt herself get light headed.

"But," Naruto yawned, "we can do that later," he hid his face in her cleavage drinking in her pleasant sent of jasmine, "love you," he muttered and kissed her skin gently.

Hinata gulped, before looking down at Naruto, she hugged him close to her, "Love you too," she whispered softly. _I had...s-sex...with N-Naruto...I had sex...with Naruto!_ Hinata thought and promptly fainted as the mental image became too much for her. And as she slipped into that comforting darkness, she vaguely heard pounding on the door and Neji's voice.

"UZUMAKI!"

* * *

**Oh gods! The plot bunny just jumped on me and refused to let go. I had to write this and I'm amazed at how well it turned out. The original idea was just for Hinata to confess her feelings to Naruto with the help of Karin, Ino and Sakura. Of course, Sakura was originally gonna henge into Hinata and "confess" to Naruto, but then I got the crazy idea of Hinata like, horny, and thought it would be better if Ino just used Shintenshin on Hinata instead. **

**Some SasuKa (heart) and NejiSaku (heart). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. I plan to work on/finish Sacrament 7 this weekend. So, look for that. **

**Uhmm...nothing much else to say. ^^ **

**Also, I can see Hinata that is possessed by Ino scream: "Harder Naruto! Fuck me harder! Harder! Fuck me harder!" XD**

**Yeah...I didn't feel like writing NaruHina smut. **

**Lols**

**SanguinaryToxicity**

**PS: The Henge trick could've worked, since everyone knows that Naruto is dense enough to not realize its a henge. **


	7. Understanding

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Let's stop here for the night," Sasuke said, facing a wavy field of grass which was died pink and red and gold. "We'll continue our search in the morning," he turned his black eyes onto Karin. "We are still heading in the right direction right?"

Karin sighed, made the seal of the ram and closed her eyes. It took only a few breaths for her to open her eyes. "Yes."

"Good." Sasuke wandered off into the field of grass, leaving Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo alone.

"What's up with him?" Suigetsu asked to nobody in particular.

"Dunno," Juugo shrugged.

"Suigetsu! Get some firewood so we can start a fire."

"Don't boss me around, you four-eyed freak."

"Wh-What did you call me?" Karin screeched back.

"You heard me."

"Do I need to punch your teeth in, shark breath?"

"Why you!"

"Guys," Juugo whined, trying to suppress his violent urges and break up Karin and Suigetsu. "Stop it."

"Suigetsu," Sasuke had silently reappeared, his bangs fluttering in the wind. Suigetsu and Karin turned to look at him. "Leave Karin alone," he turned back around, "oh and get some firewood," he said over his shoulder. Suigetsu shot Karin a nasty glare before stomping off to get some firewood, muttering about Sasuke always siding with Karin. The red haired girl on the other than got busy digging the fire pit and lining it with stones. Every now and then she'd glance back at the field, she couldn't exactly see Sasuke, but she could sense his chakra and wondered what he was thinking about. More importantly, she was wondering how he was holding up after the death of his brother.

Madara had given them Akatsuki robes, but Sasuke had told them not to wear the robes in transit. Better for blending in and avoiding Konoha spies, he had said. Karin doubted that there were Konoha spies this near Lightning Country, but then again, one could never be too sure. The way Madara and Sasuke talked, it seemed like Konoha spies were all over the place.

"I got us some fish," Suigetsu said, coming back with a couple of fat trouts that slapped wet against his leg, his arms full of firewood. "And your damn firewood." He dropped it near Karin, though it was close enough where she was convinced he wanted to drop it on her.

"You nearly dropped it on me!" Karin pointed this out loudly. Suigetsu made a face, untied the fish from his belt and began to gut them. Soon, they had a fire going, and the trout roasting. Karin monitored the fish quietly.

"I wonder if we are really going to capture the Hachibi for that Madara guy?" Suigetsu mused aloud as Karin passed out the roasted trout. She removed Sasuke's from the fire and slammed the stick into the ground. The Uchiha still hadn't returned from his musing, but Karin knew he hadn't left, she could still sense his chakra near by.

"If we want to destroy Konoha." Karin bit into her trout.

"_We?_ There is no _we _in this, Karin," Suigetsu pointed out. "It's all Sasuke. _He_ wants to destroy Konoha." Suigetsu shrugged. "Personally, I have no beef with the Hidden Leaf Village."

"We are Sasuke's teammates! Our goals are his goals!"

"You only say that because you love him."

"L-Love him! I... I have no idea what you're talking about Suigetsu!" Karin punched him and he dissolved his head into water, splashing them a bit before it materialized again.

"Hmph," Suigetsu rubbed his abused cheek, glaring at Karin but didn't say anything else. They ate their fish in silence, chitchatted a bit more before Juugo and Suigetsu turned in.

Alone in the dark, with nothing but the crescent moon and the dying embers of their campfire as light, Karin stood and picked up the fish she had set aside for Sasuke. Following his chakra, she headed out into the field.

Karin found Sasuke standing out in the field, gazing up at the night sky. His bangs gently blowing in the breeze. Slowly, she walked up to him. "Sasuke?" she called. He looked at her briefly before fixing his gaze back up on the stars. "I brought you dinner," Karin said. He looked at her again and noticed the fish in her hand.

"Thank you," he said and grabbed the fish, eating it quickly before tossing the bones aside. He then returned to his star gazing. Karin watched him for a few more minutes, wondering what he was thinking about. If he even remembered that time he saved her from the giant bear in the Chuunin Exams. He probably didn't or if he did, he didn't treasure it like she did. She still remembered it. The warmth in his eyes, the kindness in his smile. She wondered if she and her team had managed to get to the third test, if things would have been different between her and Sasuke.

"I..." she paused. _What am I doing? He clearly wants to be left alone, and not listen to me have a heartfelt confession!_ Karin chided herself, yet despite this she took a few more steps towards Sasuke, and touched his arm. She removed her glasses and snuggled against his shoulder. "I know what we can do while the others are sleeping?" she giggled. Sasuke looked at her with a neutral expression.

"Karin," he said, "let go."

Karin bit her lip but let him go and slipping her glasses back onto her nose. _What was I thinking! _Karin chided herself again. "I know it must be hard... to be all alone."

"What do you know about being alone!" Sasuke snapped. Karin jumped a bit, clearly surprised that Sasuke snapped at her. He had never snapped at her. When she remained silent, he gave her a nasty smirk before sneering, "That's what I thought! _Nothing_! You know _nothing_ of what it's like to be alone!"

"Actually, I do." Karin replied in a calm voice. Sasuke blinked a few times, completely thrown off guard. Maybe he was expecting a different reaction or a different statement. "I lost my entire village in a raid. The only reason I survived was because I sensed a lot of chakra coming, so I hid." Karin shrugged, glanced up at the stares and sighed, "When I came back, my village was in ruins, my home gone, my parents dead. My teammates and teacher dead as well. My entire little village was gone. I did find one messenger bird and wrote a plea for help to the main village of Kusagakure, but they never replied. I stayed there, scavenging for food until Orochimaru found me."

"Hn."

"So, don't tell me I don't know what it's like to be alone! Utterly alone without anyone! I know how it hurts and how painful it is! Believe me I wish I could've died with the rest of them! But I didn't! I may not know the pain of killing my own blood or knowing that someone of my blood killed those I loved and betrayed me. But losing everything and everyone I ever cared about. I know that pain Sasuke, and even though happened years ago, it still hurts. It still fresh. Whoever said that time heals all wounds is a liar." Karin took a deep breath and shoved her glasses up her nose. Sasuke didn't say anything Karin turned and left.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed hers. She froze, looking at him. His head was bowed and he looked only at the dark grass. He didn't say anything he simple squeezed her hand tightly. As if she was a thread that was holding him onto this world, tying his sanity down. "Karin," he whispered and she could hear the emotion in his voice. The red haired girl gulped.

"Sasuke?"

"Karin... thank you..." there was a pause and Sasuke never once let go of her hand, "for understanding."

* * *

**OMG! **

**SasuKarin! FINALLY! **

**I personally think I failed at Karin and Sasuke. I don't write too much on the current generation characters anyways. But regardless, here is something short and sweet. I hope you enjoy it. **

**My birthday is in three days. I'm not looking forward to my birthday. Don't ask why. **

**Anyways, life sucks. **

**R'n'R **

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	8. Bite Marks

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Keiichi's sudden appearance startled everyone. Hio instinctively slid into the Hyuga cat stance only to relax upon seeing that it was Keiichi. "About time you came back," she snipped, once Haruka landed too. "Is the perimeter secure?" she asked.

"Yes," Haruka replied.

"Hoshi hasn't changed has she?" Keiichi asked. Hio frowned at the fact her teammate was more concern for her cousin than her.

"No," Nami replied, "Shikamaru-sensei and Tenten-sensei are with her, but neither are medical shinobi and the medical unit is hours away from us. She'll never make. Even if we try to move her through the enemy lines."

"Is your sister nearby?" Koko asked. "She's a medic-nin right?"

"She's not," Keiichi said, looking at the sky. "Neither his Hyuga Kazuki. They are far away from us in the opposite direction, tending the wounded there."

"We can't let Hoshi die!" Nami shouted. "She's the Hokage's daughter!"

"Don't you think he knows that?" Hio snapped.

"Hio, Keiichi," Haruka said softly, pushing up his glasses.

"What?" Hio and Keiichi asked.

"The enemy is getting closer," Haruka said. "We're going to have to do something soon about Hoshi."

Keiichi glanced at the tent, where the two jounin instructors were watching over the badly injured Uzumaki Hoshi. "I'll do it," Keiichi said and reached into his weapon's pouch. He pulled out a soldier pill and ate it. He felt the rush of chakra throughout his body and made his way towards the tent. He stopped suddenly when he felt Hio's hand tug him back.

"Don't do it!" Hio said, tightening her grip. "Don't do it, you idiot! You can kill yourself by letting her suck out your chakra."

"I took a soldier pill," Keiichi said in a monotone voice. "I'll be fine.

"Why her? Why does it always have to be fucking her?" Hio asked, heatedly. She wouldn't cry. Not in front of her teammates and friends, and especially not in front of this damn Uchiha. "What's so great about her?"

"Let go of me Hio," Keiichi said, "you're hurting my wrist." Hio didn't listen and only tightened her grip on his wrist. He frowned and gave a sharp tug, breaking free of her hold and she staggered forward slightly. He heard her fall to her knees and heave a tiny sob. He entered the tent.

"Keiichi!" Tenten looked at him, her brown eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help Hoshi," he said and knelt beside the blond young woman. He could see the bloodstain seeping through her clothes; hear her weak moans as she struggled to live. "Wake her up," he said.

"Keiichi," Tenten whispered. "You know what happened last time."

"I'm find Tenten-sensei," Keiichi whispered, as Shikamaru woke up Hoshi. The Uzumaki girl moaned softly, opening her eyes. The pupil-less irises of her mother's kekkei genkai stared back at him.

"Kei-kun…" she breathed, a sad and happy smile gracing her lips. Keiichi nodded mutely before pulling back his sleeve, revealing the skin and exposing the bite scars on his flesh. He heard Shikamaru gasp.

"What's up with those marks?" the Nara asked.

"Keiichi can heal a person if they bite him and suck out his chakra. It's a gift he inherited from his mother and extremely dangerous," Tenten explained, before opening the tent's flap. "Hio, use your Byakugan to monitor Keiichi's chakra levels!" Tenten ordered, before turning her attention back onto her student.

"Hoshi, you must bite me," Keiichi said.

"Wh-Why?" Hoshi breathed, confused.

"It'll heal you, hurry up and do it," Keiichi said. Hoshi stared at her friend's arm and at the bite marks on it. Weakly, she sat up, Shikamaru helping her to do so and she grabbed Keiichi's arm and sank her teeth into his flesh. He cried out, a sound that was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut as he bit back a moan, as he felt his chakra being drained from him.

"Tenten-sensei, his chakra levels are low!" Hio shouted as she opened the tent flap. Tenten yanked on Keiichi as Shikamaru pulled Hoshi away from the Uchiha boy. Keiichi moaned weakly and slumped against Tenten, Hoshi on the other hand panted weakly against Shikamaru.

"How are you feeling Hoshi?" Shikamaru asked. Hoshi touched her wounded side.

"Better," she replied. "The wound is healed, though not fully, just enough to travel. Will Kei-kun, be okay?" Hoshi asked.

"He'll be fine," Tenten said, as she slipped a soldier pill into his mouth to boost his chakra levels. "He needs to sleep it off though."

* * *

It was evening when Keiichi reached home. He didn't sense his sisters or his father, but he did sense his mother inside. He grimaced. He didn't want to deal with his mother right now but he couldn't really wander around the village for hours until she went to bed. He'd have to deal with her in the morning when his father was home. "Might as well get it over with," he muttered and entered the house. "I'm home," Keiichi called out.

"Welcome back," Karin called from the kitchen. "You missed dinner, but I left you something in the oven."

"I'm not hungry," Keiichi replied.

"How was the mission?" Karin asked, as she came out from the kitchen, a towel in her hand. Keiichi shrugged and stared blankly at his mother. Karin frowned at the sight of her son's too pale skin. "Keiichi, did something happen on the mission?"

"Things always happen on missions," he said, and pulled off his headband, causing his long black sleeves to fall down.

Karin noticed that both arms were bandaged. "Did you use the heal bite jutsu?" she asked, a tint of worry and anger in her voice. Keiichi looked at her. "I told you, Keiichi that that jutsu must only be used once a day! And to limit how serious the injuries are!"

"What does it matter? I'm fine," Keiichi said.

"It matters because it could kill you!" Karin snapped. "I'm your mother and I worry about you when you leave the village!"

"I'm fine, I'm not dead."

"How many times did you use it?" Karin asked.

"Enough times to keep my teammates alive," Keiichi said with a glare. "I'm the only medic on my team! They depend on me to live."

"You aren't a medic! Your sister is a medic! You are a fighter!" Karin shouted.

"I fight and I use all my jutsu at my disposal! Including the heal bite!" Keiichi shouted. "I know my limits! I know how often I can use this jutsu! Stop treating me and it like it's a death sentence!"

Karin slapped her son. "My mother died using that jutsu. She died because ignorant fools monopolized her and drained her dry. I don't want to see my son suffer the same fate."

Keiichi glared before running off. Karin flinched when she heard the door slam shut, before she went back to cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of someone eating. She squinted in the light, the blurry figure of someone across the table was before her. She groaned and patted around for her glasses until she found them. Sasuke appeared before her. "Sasuke!" she shouted. "When did you get back?" she asked.

"Just now," he said. "Why are you sleeping on the table?" he asked and rubbed her left arm. Karin looked at the bandages of his prosthetic arm.

"Is your arm bothering you?" she asked.

"It always bothers me," Sasuke replied nonchalantly. "Why were you…" he stopped when he noticed the photo his wife was sleeping on. He grabbed it and his eyes widened slightly. "This is the picture of us after we brought Keiichi home from the hospital," he said. He remember that day. He never been happier as he stared at his little boy or looked the large smile on Karin's lips. "Why did you take it off the wall?" he asked.

"I hit Keiichi," she muttered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. It was unlike Karin to strike their children. He would cuff them on the head but never anything else.

"He's using his heal bite jutsu too much," Karin said. "My mother died because she was forced to over use it."

"Yes, but Keiichi has his teammates looking out for him, Hyuga Hio monitors his chakra when he uses it. Tenten told me," Sasuke said and took a bite of his cold dinner.

"Doesn't he realize he's my little baby?" Karin protested weakly.

"He's a sixteen-year-old boy," Sasuke replied. "You tell him not to do something, he'll do it anyway."

"Are you saying I should just stand back and let out son kill himself?" Karin snapped.

"No," Sasuke replied calmly. "I'm saying is that he knows the danger of it, as does his teammates and teacher. He takes soldier pills before he even does the heal bite to offset some of the danger and Hio monitors his chakra levels and Tenten will pull off whomever he's healing before it gets dangerous," Sasuke said.

"But what if it's Hoshi's life on the line?" Karin asked. Sasuke reached out and took Karin's chin in his hand. His thumb brushed her lips, lightly.

"I imagine he'd do the same thing you did for me, all those years ago," he said and leaned over the table and pecked her lips lightly. He stood, brought his plate to the kitchen and headed to their room.

Karin climbed the steps and entered her son's room on the second floor. He was asleep, snuggled into the covers of his bed. She walked over to him and sat down on the edge. "Kei-chan," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. She stared at the bite marks on his arms and knew there were more on his chest.

"Mom?" Keiichi woke up and stared at her sleepily.

"Shh," Karin brushed his hair again. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

* * *

**Karin's Tsukuyomi dream was really sad, but it inspired this. And I thought the Tsukuyomi dreams were suppose be filled with happiness and their ideal world. Keiichi is the eldest child of Sasuke and Karin. He possesses Karin's sensory abilities, heal bite, and chakra chains. From Sasuke, he gets his Sharingan and katon jutsu and kenjutsu skills. His teammates are Hyuga Hio (NejiSaku, she has pink hair) and Aburama Haruka under the instruction of Tenten. Hio has a rather huge crush on him, while Keiichi has a soft spot for Uzumaki Hoshi (Naruto and Hinata's daughter). **

**OCs: Uchiha Keiichi (SasuKarin son), Hyuga Hio (NejiSaku daughter), Uzumaki Hoshi (NaruHina daughter), Nami (LeeTen daughter), Inuzuka Koko (Kiba's daughter), Aburame Haruka (Shino's son). **

**Save an author; leave a review.**

**Cheers!**

**-Nemo**


	9. Scarlet

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sasuke panted heavily, as he lied face first on the ground. The prisoners that Orochimaru had him fight were unusually strong. He had been forced to use the second state of his curse seal and still he suffered in battle. He closed his eyes. "Bring her in Kabuto," he heard Orochimaru ordered.

_Huh?_ Sasuke wondered. He was too tired to do anything other than lie there and focus on breathing. The wounds would heal in time. His rejuvenation ability had increased with the curse seal. He heard Kabuto leave, the door squeaking in protest as the man left. Orochimaru squatted before him, and lifted his chin until Sasuke's onyx orbs met Orochimaru's golden ones.

"Don't fret Sasuke-kun," the man hissed, his thumb stroking Sasuke's cheek. "You'll be all fixed up in a moment." Tenderly, he put Sasuke's head back on the ground. Sasuke groaned. The door squeaked open again and the Uchiha heard two sets of footsteps. Kabuto's and the other person, who sounded like they were struggling.

"Do this and Orochimaru-sama will be pleased. This is Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama's… disciple." Kabuto said firmly to whomever he had brought with him. He tossed the person towards Sasuke.

Sasuke heard them fall, sit up and say, "What do you want me to do?"

_A girl? _Sasuke thought.

"You know, heal him." Kabuto said in a firm commanding tone. Sasuke saw an arm appear before him. It was riddled with bite marks. "No, not your arm! Your chest! He's suffered a lot of injuries!" the medic said. The girl squeaked and began to shout in protest, as the front of her shirt was unzipped. Sasuke lifted his eyes to see her bare torso; her bra was black. "Sasuke, bite her."

Sasuke frowned, thinking it was an odd request, but he forced himself up to his knees. He wrapped an arm around the girl's slim waist and pulled her close. His other hand rested on her thigh. He was panting with the effort and his vision blurred. He saw her pale skin, like fresh cream and her red hair, like scarlet blood. He pressed his lips to the middle of her chest, between her small firm breasts.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" the girl said.

_I don't want to hurt you, though._ Sasuke thought, but he didn't say that, instead he bit her. His eyes snapped open before they drooped close as her warm and addictive chakra flooded his body and began to heal his wounds and revitalize him. She was moaning, whimpering her name in something that was suspiciously akin to orgasmic delight. Not that he would know such a feeling.

It was over too quickly. Kabuto was pulling him away from the girl's chest, he was gasping for breath getting use to the strange new feeling. He shook his head and looked up at the girl as she was zipping up her lilac shirt. Her black rim glasses low on her nose; her eyes matched her hair. She glowered at him or maybe it was Kabuto she was glowering at, he wasn't sure. "Thank you," he forced out. It caught her off guard and her hand on the zipper stopped; her cheeks colored.

"Tch," she scoffed, getting over it and finishing zipping her shirt up. She shoved her glasses up higher on her nose. "I was ordered to heal you, don't thank me for it," she replied as she got to her feet. She walked out, Kabuto in toe. Sasuke got to his feet and watched her as she left. The door opened, then closed, and she was gone. He wiped at the dried blood at the corner of his mouth. "Who was that?" he asked, turning to Orochimaru.

"Karin," the snake replied.

* * *

**I was inspired by In This Moment's **_**Scarlet**_**. I should write more Time Skip SasuKarin. **

**Save an author; leave a review! **

**-Nemo**


End file.
